Alice, o Último Zumbi
by ENILLORAC
Summary: *Alerta de spoiler RE6 * Como o mundo é pequeno. Para todos os lugares para ir, ela a encontra em RacoonCity. E ela vai perder tudo de novo. Também disponível em EN-US ("Alice, the Ultimate Zombie")


**Alice, o Último Zumbi**

* * *

 **Emparelhamento:** Alice/ Claire

 **Sumário:** *Alerta de spoiler RE6 * Como o mundo é pequeno. Para todos os lugares para ir, ela a encontra em RacoonCity. E ela vai perder tudo de novo. Também disponível em EN-US ("Alice, the Ultimate Zombie")

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1:** Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso2** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui.

Aviso Especial: ESTA FIC ESTÁ AGORA DISPONÍVEL EM ENGLISH-US, visite o perfil da autora.

 ** _N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!_**

* * *

"Alice, eu não posso deixar você fazer isso. Você sabe o que vai acontecer com você" Claire disse para a morena na frente dela. Seu coração ainda está batendo rápido desde quando eles encontraram a mulher no chão perto da torre. Independentemente de que ela tinha uma arma na cabeça do seu namorado, ela entendeu que era muito difícil para alguém ficar tranquila quando foi cercada por muitos homens.

"Claire" Alice disse suavemente e começou a caminhar em direção a ela; Há esses olhos azuis que ela costumava amar e admirar. A mulher não para até que ela toca o rosto de Claire com as luvas gastas, a eletricidade desce pela espinha e ela só pode fechar os olhos.

"Claire, você sabe que eu tenho que fazer isso. Será o fim." Alice tenta explicar, ela sabe que sua própria voz soa fraca. Primeiro, ela pensa que foi por causa de todos os machucados, mas ela também sabe que o resto do T-vírus já resolveu tudo isso. Como verdade, há todos esses pensamentos profundos sobre Claire, ela enterrou todos eles uma vez. Mas aqui estão eles de novo.

"Eu não posso perder você de novo", a mulher ruiva sussurrou: "Eu perdi você em Las Vegas, então em Los Angeles, então em Washington. Eu não posso perdê-la de novo Alice. Está faltando apenas você na-" Ela interrompeu a frase quando ouviu os passos subindo as escadas.

Claro que o Doutor vai verificá-la.

Alice segurou-a por mais um segundo, ela nunca pode ter o suficiente sobre estar perto de Claire. Ela respirou fundo e soltou-a. "Precisamos de um plano, Issacs está mais perto".

Todo o inferno aparece, toda a merda que você acha que poderia acontecer, acontece. Como a Lei de Murphy. Mesmo Doutor, seu "Companheiro", se mostra como um traidor, ela estava quase feliz que ela não precisa descobrir uma desculpa para se livrar dele. Ela nunca esperou isso, todo esse tempo, proteger a todos, amá-la, lutar contra o mundo... A mulher nem sequer lhe deu a chance de tentar explicar toda a bagunça, então, ele tinha ido embora.

A luta contra Issacs, parece infinita. Todo o tempo que elas pensam que vai acabar, ele aparece de novo, ou o clone maldito aparece também. É preciso muita sorte e o dobro de danos a Alice para finalmente pará-los, mas ela fez e o coração de Claire cai com o recipiente do Antivírus.

Todos eles caem, todos os zumbis e as criaturas e experiências caem perto demais de Alice. Por um segundo, quando Alice se mantém de pé e olha para o céu cinzento, ela tinha esperança. Como se ela vai conseguir. Mas, então, ela cai. Seu coração para por um momento. Alice se foi.

Sufocando todos os soluços, ela luta contra os destroços e encontra uma maneira de ir e dar um último olhar para a- amiga dela.

Alice está sorrindo. _O que?_

"Você está viva?", Ela pergunta e segura a respiração mais longa em sua vida, esperando por uma confirmação, por apenas um sinal, algo para pendurar sua alma.

"Sim..." Alice sussurra, e a mulher de cabelos vermelhos quase salta. "Alice, você fez isso! Você fez isso! Acabou!", Ajudando a mulher a se sentar e verificar todos os contusões que ela vai absolutamente cuidar depois disso, ela ouve o fato de que o antivírus apenas matar as células T, por isso, Alice é a única coisa no mundo que não está morta, então ela poderia sobreviver sem o vírus dando suporte ao seu sistema.

"Você é a Última Zumbil!", Ela apenas grita e acaba beijando a morena. Porque năo há nada nessa merda que possa detê-las.

* * *

 **A / N: Vamos lá, me dê uma revisão! Diga o que você pensa!**


End file.
